


I'm With You

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I don't think they got weekends off in the horde but I think these two, I know I KNOW, Just to add some //spice//, Singing, TOOK the weekend off, The song is I'm With You by Vance Joy, This is set a few weeks before Adora defects, ajs singing voice was CRIMINALLY underused in she ra, also, but im still slightly salty, especially since nobody else does, it would have been out of character for catra to sing, just some cute stuff, some angst if you will, whenever they wanted, which was a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: What's better than spending a quiet night alone with the girl you love?((Set a few weeks before Adora joined the rebellion))
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	I'm With You

“Come on!” Catra says giddily, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m trying! I don’t want to trip over anything!” 

“Well watch where you’re going,” Catra says, rolling her eyes. 

“Its pitch black! I can’t see!” Adora argues 

Catra stop “What do you mean ‘can’t see’?” 

“That I cannot see anything, its too dark, what else would I mean” Adora says 

“You can’t see in the dark?” Catra asks 

“You can???” Adora whisper screams as they step out into a larger, slightly more well lit hallway. 

“Shhhh!” Catra says, pushing Adora against a wall, a hand over her mouth, bodies pressed close together in the darkness. 

There was just enough light for Adora to see Catra right in front of her, and she watches her intently with wide eyes, noting the position of Catra ears and how they twitched, moving to catch sounds Adora couldn't hear. Someone was coming. Catra looks back at her, and Adora nods, letting her friend know she understood. Catra still didn’t remove her hand though, her body locked in a frozen state of fear. Adora finally hears the footsteps, and moments later a guard strides into view, gun held up against their chest relaxedly. Catra and Adora stay as still as possible, holding their breath. The guard stop less than five feet away, then turns, walking back towards the direction they came from. Once they’re out of sight, Catra removes her hand from Adoras mouth, stepping back with a sigh. 

“You’re really loud, you know that right?” She says 

“Am not,” Adora says. 

Loudly. 

Catra rolls her eyes "C'mon," 

She grabs Adoras hand, pulling her into a second pitch black smaller corridor, the old paths around the Fright Zone that nobody used anymore. She began to give small instructions like “Wires” or “left a little, don’t hit your head on the pipe,” to compensate for Adoras apparently shitty vision. 

“How have we been best friends for like, 12 years, and I’m just now learning you have super vision?” Adora says 

“I don’t know, because you’re dumb?” Catra says 

They bicker back and forth as quietly as possible, sneaking thought the halls well after curfew in a zone they were DEFINITELY not supposed to be in. If they were caught they’d be in for it, but neither of them cares. 

Catra stops, putting a hand on Adoras chest to halt her as they near a end of the second smaller hallway. 

“How do you keep hearing them? I can’t hear anything!” Adora says 

“Shhhh! You’re gonna get us caught Dora!” 

Adora freezes, caught off guard. She hadn’t heard that nickname in years. It had been Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelios nickname for her in the beginning, then Catra had picked it up and kept it long after the others had abandoned it. Catra herself had dropped it a few years back, much to Adoras dismay. It made her feel warm inside to hear the nickname pass through Catras lips, a term of endearment that was only hers. Catra doesn't acknowledge it, just keeps her eyes on the hall as another guard passes on their rounds. 

The two girls wait until Catra can no longer hear the guard before picking their conversation back up. 

“Maybe I just have super hearing too,” Catra grins “Its clearly better than yours,”

“Hey!” Adora says with a giggle 

“Come on,” Catra say fondly, rolling her eyes with a smile “We’re almost there,” 

Soon they arrive at their destination, and Catra pushes open the door to reveal a forgotten maintenance closet. She pulls Adora inside and Adora shuts the door behind them, once again enveloping the pair in darkness. 

“Can you still see?” Adora asks 

“Of course I can,” Catra says, then grunts, shifting boxes piled against the wall. She reveals a knock though into a second small room that had been blocked off years before. This hole was the only entrance. She crouches, grabbing Adoras hand and pulling her down. She lets go and they crawl though the opening together. Once though, Adora turns, shifting the boxes back into place so nobody would find them. 

Catra flicks on the light, the bulb so old it produced hardly enough light to call it a light, and blinked, shielding her eyes as they adjusted to the dim glow. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week!” Catra says “Im gonna sleep my way though the entire weekend,” 

She flops down on the pile of blankets in the corner, the stash slowly accumulated from years of stealing from the supply closet. She stretches out and tosses her mask to the side, scratching her face with her nails. 

Adora pulls off her red jacket, tossing it aside, and sits down with Catra. She pushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She had lost her last hair tie and hadn’t managed to find it or get anymore yet, so she was stuck with her hair down, which greatly annoyed her.

Adora thinks for a moment before kicking off her boots and crawling over to Catra. She sits down next to her and curls against her side, head coming to rest on her chest. She wraps her arms around Catras waist and sighs. Catra blinks open her yellow eye and looks down at Adora, her heart melting at the show of affection. Usually Catra was the one who initiate any sort of physical intimacy, being the more clingy one, but she wrapped her arm around Adora non-the-less, feeling Adoras lips curl into a smile over her collarbone. 

“Comfy?” Catra says 

“Very,” Adora responds happily. 

She giggles when she feels Catra purring against her cheek, sees her tail curled up over them, the tip flicking lazily from side to side. 

“Comfy?” Adora says, repeating Catras question 

“Very,” 

Adora breaths out a puff of air though her nose, a silent laugh, “Well that good,” 

Catra jumps slightly as she feels Adoras warm fingers come to rest on the bare skin of her waist where her shirt had ridden up 

“You okay?” Adora asks 

“Yeah,” 

Her reply was soft, and Adora began to trace though the soft fur under her fingers, drawing shapes and gently pulling on tufts of hair. The touch felt electric in the small space, like warm energy was flowing from Adoras fingers into Catras skin. Catra never wanted the feeling to end. 

She had been in love with her best friend since they were little. At first she had thought the feelings would go away with time, but her feelings for Adora only intensified as they grew older, becoming stronger with every laugh, every smile, every teasing remark, every single moment together. Now she sat here at seventeen years old, desperately in love with a girl who didn’t love her back. At least not in the same way. She sighed, tipping her head down onto Adoras hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. All of this was worth the heartache, Adora was worth it. 

“Catra?” Adora asks softly

“What?” Catra says 

“C’n you sing to me? Like you used to?” 

“Of course, What do you wanna hear?” She asks 

“Something soft and sweet, like you,” 

Catra blushes, thinking for a moment. She clears her throat and begins to sing softly 

“I saw you standing there, sandy blonde hair, the way it came tumbling down, just like a waterfall,” 

Catra had written this song about Adora when she was in the infirmary injured after a wreckless climbing incident a while back. Writing filled this time well, and gave her something to think about other than her busted leg and bruised ribs. She knew, or rather, hoped, Adora would be too dense to pick up on that though. Catras voice filled the little room and for a moment she was afraid that someone would walk by and catch them, find their secret spot and ruin it, but she didn’t stop. 

“You remind me just how good it can get. Well I've been on fire, dreaming of you, tell me you don't, it feels like you do, opening up can open some wounds. How does it start? And when does it end? Only been here for a moment, but I know I want you, Darling, I do,” 

She used to sing to Adora when they were younger, but as they grew that stopped. A lot stopped as they got older. She continues singing, noticing Adoras fingers had halted on her waist.

“Theres nothing I won’t do, I’m with you, oh darling I’m with you," 

Everything falls silent once she finishes singing and for a moment fear surges up, and she's afraid Adora had figured her out, but then she looks down and sees that Adora had fallen asleep in her arms, hair fanned out soft blonde framing her face. Catra was glad she had hidden her hair ties. She felt slightly guilty about it, but she would give them back tomorrow. 

She presses a soft kiss to Adoras forehead and readjusts her body to get more comfortable, moving Adoras floppy arm from under her so it wouldn’t fall asleep, tucking it between her body and Adoras. Adoras other arm is draped across Catras chest still, and she uses it to pull her the felines slender body closer in her sleep, snuggling her head into her best friends chest. Catra smiles and pulls a blanket up over them both, settling in.

“Goodnight,” She says, then softer, “I love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
